Legacy
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Starting at Lucie Manette's birth, travels along each generation until it gets to Victoire Weasley.


1757

The hard day of labor was past as the woman with the gold hair and blue eyes gazed at her daughter. She was exhausted and tired and lonely. Before she could tell her husband that she was pregnant, he was thrown in jail. And now there was no chance of him knowing about their beautiful baby girl.

"What's her name?" one of the midwives asked.

The woman smiled, and held her daughter close to her breast, "Lucie Manette."

1783

Charles Darnay waited anxiously as his wife went through labor. Sydney Carton was with him, sitting there. Eventually, Charles was called inside.

"Lucie, how are you?" he knelt by his wife's side.

Lucie smiled, "Okay. What should we call her?"

Charles looked at his daughter. She had her mother's bright blue eyes.

"Lucie," He said, smiling, "Little Lucie Darnay."

1796

That little Lucie Darnay was married off very early in life. Her husband was a nice man, and she had a lot of happy years. Her first daughter was born when little Lucie was very young. She had inherited the beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She looks like mother," little Lucie said, smiling. "She's so pretty and beautiful."

"We should call her Fantine," her husband said.

Little Lucie kissed Fantine on her forehead; "I like that name, it suits her."

1815

Fantine took a deep breath as her child was finally born. Her friends were helping her through it, while Félix was somewhere (at a bar, but Fantine didn't know that).

"It's a girl!" Favourite cried out. The other two women cheered and carefully handed the child to Fantine.

"Well?" Dahlia asked.

"Euphrasie," Fantine said faintly.

Later, however, Fantine would constantly call Euphrasie Cosette, and so Cosette the child became.

1854

Cosette and Marius were excited about their newest child. Already having given birth to many children, they knew this one was going to be their last.

"I hope the baby has your hair and eyes," Marius said, admiring Cosette's blonde hair and blue eyes.

And the baby girl did. They called her Christine and raised her with love.

1885

"Raoul! Raoul! The baby's coming!" Christine screamed out one morning. She heard a crash and the sounds of footsteps. Raoul ran in, face red.

Somehow, they managed to get through it all in one piece. Both Raoul and Christine were exhausted. Soon, a baby girl was born.

"I'm going to sleep," Christine said, closing her eyes.

Raoul frowned, "Christine, what about her name?"

Christine smiled, "I trust you enough to name our daughter, Raoul."

Raoul nodded and looked at his perfect daughter. She looked exactly like Christine. He thought back to a nice girl name that meant something to Christine. Their elder daughter, Marguerite, was still sleeping. Raoul remember Christine telling him stories about her family. Her great-grandmother had a nice name, Lucie was it? Lucie was a pretty name.

Of course, they could spell it Lucy, to make it less confusing. When Christine woke up, she loved the name.

1908

Lucy smiled as she watched her husband, Benjamin, pace outside. "Benjamin, you can come in now," she called out.

Benjamin rushed inside and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucy asked.

Benjamin's face lit up, "Her?" he said. He took his daughter in his arms and smiled. "What's her name?"

"I was thinking Johanna," Lucy said. "What do you think?"

"Johanna is a beautiful name," Benjamin said. Johanna was small and looked like a doll with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She deserves a nice and long life," Lucy said. Benjamin nodded and kissed Lucy's cheek. "We'll both make sure she has one."

1947

Johanna had fainted during the childbirth, leaving Anthony holding their petite daughter. He was unsure of what to call her. The rain was pouring outside, but it seemed to be getting better through the childbirth. And then, the exact moment their daughter was born, the rain stopped and the sun came out.

"You, my daughter, are a daughter of the sun," Anthony said. "And you shall be called Apolline."

1977

The pregnancy was rather easy for Apolline, and so was the childbirth.

"It seems too easy," she joked to her husband, who laughed heartily.

"Yes, and it is the most beautiful baby girl I have seen in my life," her husband said.

Apolline nodded, "What should we call our little flower?"

"Fleur?" her husband asked, smiling slightly.

Apolline laughed; a beautiful sound, "Fleur! Perfect!"

"She will be as feisty as her mother," her husband declared.

"Oh, my mother and her mother and her mother and all of my mother's mothers were very feisty. It comes with the beauty," Apolline said.

2000

"Don't worry Fleur, you're doing fine," her mother-in-law, Molly, was saying. Fleur's pregnancy was taking a while, which was natural. Finally, the little girl was born.

Bill smiled, "Do you know what day is it today?" Having spent most of the day in labor, Fleur really didn't know. "May 2nd," Bill said, "The anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts."

Fleur smiled, "A victorious day."

"For you as well," Bill said.

Fleur smiled, "How about Victoire?"

"That's beautiful," Bill said, kissing Fleur's forehead. "Hello my Victoire," he said, smiling at his daughter.

2017

"You look pretty," Teddy said, grinning at Victoire.

Victoire grinned right back, "thanks!"

"Seriously, your blonde hair and blue eyes…" Teddy trailed off and then his hair went bright red.

"It's like the Weasleys," Victoire said. "All of my mother's mothers had blonde hair and blue eyes. It started a while ago, and it's been continuing ever since."

"So all of you guys are French beauties?" Teddy asked.

Victoire laughed and nodded, "I think they moved to England at one point, but they moved back. And then they went to Sweden, but they kept coming back to France. My mother talks about all that they did."

"I love listening to her stories," Teddy said. Fleur would tell them stories about the Angel of Music, the girl on the barricade, the brave man called Sydney, a demon barber, and magic.

And the line continued for generations and generations. Brilliant young woman with beauty on the outside and inside. An intelligent mind, caring hands, and a feisty personality. More and more stories were added to the mix, as the daughters listened to their mothers. Then, the little girl called Primrose Everdeen was born.


End file.
